Forum:Nyx
Category:Villains Processing Name/Codename: Elysia Tachibana/Nyx Gender: Female Affiliation: Legion of Doom Age: 19 Powers: *Mediumship: She can communicate with the spirits of dead people, and can sense supernatural forces. However, she is unable to "turn off" this ability, and sometimes it becomes too much for her to bear. *Time Manipulation: She can temporarily stop time, and can rewind time, though she can only stop time for a limited amount of time. Anyone or anything that she touches while time is frozen will not be frozen. She can also dodge attacks with ease by slowing the time it takes for an attack to hit her. However, the longer time is frozen, the more energy that is drained from her. Also, she can only rewind time for the space of six months and she cannot go forward in time. Once time is rewinded, she cannot rewind it again until six or more months have passed. Rewinding time takes a great deal of her energy and often causes unintended consequences. Additionally, she has to build up enough energy before she is able to rewind time. Building up enough energy takes much longer than six months -- say, one to two years. Weakness: Manipulating time drains a great deal of her energy and has a great strain on her body. She's also rather susceptible to mental breakdowns, since she constantly hears the voices of the dead. Fears: She (somewhat ironically) has a fear of the dark. Appearance: Elysia is fairly short, standing at a height of 5'3". She has silky blue hair (she dyed it) that falls below her knees, which she usually wears in two ponytails. She has a slender, lithe build and electric blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a blue hat, a white sleeveless shirt and a belt wrapped around a dark blue skirt, a black open finger glove on her right hand, and black ankle-boots. Personality: Elysia is somewhat mentally unstable, and is prone to the occasional mental breakdown. She's extremely blunt, saying things as they are. She'll do anything for those who are truly important to her, even if it involves putting her life on the line. She will stop at nothing to achieve her means, even if it requires sacrificing her allies. Elysia doesn't think much of her own safety, regarding her life as unimportant. She doesn't think much of loyalty. Elysia owes no allegiance to anyone but herself. History: Elysia was born to a family of Japanese immigrants. Her parents were both nuclear scientists. When she was nine, her father died in a nuclear experiment gone wrong. Ever since then, she began to hear the voices of the dead. At first her mother, Amaya, assumed that Elysia was merely playing with imaginary friends. However, the problem got worse and worse until Elysia began having mental breakdowns. Amaya had Elysia meet with many psychologists and therapists, but none of them could keep Elysia from hearing the voices of the dead. Two years later, Amaya grew desperate and sent Elysia to a mental hospital. She never saw her mother since. Life in the mental hospital was torture for Elysia. Her powers developed at an alarming rate, and she had more breakdowns than ever. The doctors tried everything -- medication, therapy, etc. -- but nothing worked. After years of trying to no avail, they locked her up, as she had a tendency to hurt the other patients during her breakdowns. It was at this point that her time manipulation powers emerged. Shortly after her discovery of her powers, Elysia became aware of their potential and began scheming to escape. Once a month, a doctor would come in and speak to her. Taking advantage of this, Nyx froze time during one of these sessions. She dashed out the open door and had reached the lobby before she realized that she didn't have a key, nor did she know the passcode. At this point, her powers ran out and time unfroze. Instantly, alarms went off and guards quickly surrounded her. Desperate, Elysia prepared to freeze time again, but the guards suddenly froze and backed away. A girl around Elysia's age walked towards her, offering to help Elysia escape -- but on one condition, that Elysia take the girl with her. Elysia agreed. The girl then ordered the secretary to open the door for them. The secretary complied. Elysia ran out, relieved to finally have escaped. Their escape wasn't as easy as they thought. The Doctor (the man who ran the mental hospital) tried to stop them, but Elysia froze time, and she and the girl ran as far away as possible. Using her powers of persuasion, the girl convinced the taxi driver to drive them to NYC despite the fact that they had no money (the mental hospital was located in New York, fairly close to NYC). Once there, they lived on the streets for awhile, working the occasional odd job to survive. The girl - who was named Eleuia - explained that she had the power of persuasion. Eleuia had tried to escape from the mental hospital several times, but her attempts had been foiled by the Doctor each time. Her powers had no effect on the Doctor, as those with extremely high intelligence were immune to her persuasion. Elysia considered stealing in order to improve their living situation, but Eleuia refused to stoop down to that level. Their powers progressed until Elysia had mastered the ability to stop time, and Eleuia's ability to fly emerged. Eventually, they drew the attention of Young Justice, who attempted to recruit them. Eleuia joined, but Elysia declined, as she didn't feel that humans were worth protecting. With Eleuia gone, Elysia began to steal from passerby in order to improve her living conditions. She occasionally met up with Eleuia, but they eventually lost contact. One day, when Elysia was nineteen, her whole world turned upside down. Eleuia died while on a mission, blown up by a bomb. A large crowd had formed around the crime scene, which drew Elysia's attention. She pushed through the crowd, curious as to what had happened. Then she saw Eleuia's broken body. As a result of the death of the only person left that Elysia truly cared about, she reached her limit. Desperate, Elysia turned back time, determined to prevent Eleuia from dying again. Elysia gave herself the codename Nyx and hunted down villains before Eleuia could fight them, in an attempt to prevent the events of the previous timeline from occurring once more. Her actions caught the eye of Young Justice, who once against attempted to recruit her. Elysia declined. However, her actions also caught the eye of the Legion of Doom, who requested her to join. Elysia accepted their offer. She'll stop at nothing in order to keep Eleuia alive and to accomplish her other goals in the meantime. Equipment: She has several guns, grenades, and other firearms that she has stolen over the years. Anthem: St. John by We Are the Fallen Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 02:23, December 27, 2011 (UTC) How did Eleuia sneak in? [[User:Comiclove|'Yeah buddy! ']][[User Talk:Comiclove|'Turn mah swag on']] 05:32, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Er...what exactly do you mean by that? Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 05:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't see any problems with this, approvedNarutofreak('Nuff Said) 12:07, December 27, 2011 (UTC)